bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kensei Muguruma/Archive 1
Kensai's zanpakuto name Um... the name of his Zanpakuto,is kinda of confusing me. gohanRULEZ 05:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Release command/s I've been looking into the manga as well as in the the anime and I've read and heard three different release commands, when he used in the anime it was Blow it away in the Turn back the pendulum mini series it was Send em flying and in the manga version it was Blow Tachikaze so does anyone have a definitive answer?--SalmanH 16:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Well I looked up the translation from the japanese characters presented and if it was either Blow it away or send em flying the amount of characters presented are much longer then what is up. Im really not sure tell you the truth i'd have to get the original japanese characters from the manga to determine if it was correctly translated in the first place. Salubri 16:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) The name translates as "Earth Severing wind." But,I've been studying Japanese for a while now,and Earth in Japanese is Tsuchi,can some one help me with this? gohanRULEZ 16:43, 18 May 2009 (UTC) He wasn't really talking about the zanpakuto name but the release command Salubri 16:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Oh,Well I remember him using "Blow it away" in the anime(I haven't read the manga part.)But I still need help on his Zanpakuto's name or I will lose sleep over it. gohanRULEZ 17:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I haven't studied the slightest bit of Japanese, but I've learned a few things watching anime and reading manga, and one of the most important is that kanjis can have a zillion different sounds. For example, the kanji for six (六) that is usually read as "roku", is also the first kanji for Muguruma. Another example is the kanji for white (白) which is included in all three dances of Sode no Shirayuki (Tsukishiro, Hakuren and Shirafune) and is also the first kanji in "Byakuya". I investigated the Kanji for earth/ground (地), and I found it can be read as "Chi", "Ji" or "Tsuchi". If you check Tachikaze's kanjis (断地風) that's the second kanji. It's safe to assume that it is read as "chi" in this case, as the third kanji (風) is the one for wind (kaze). I hope I helped. Lia Schiffer 09:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) It did.Thanks. gohanRULEZ 15:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Well thanks for the help Salubri and GohanRULEZ if either one of you can get something on this it'll be really appreciated and I supposed I'd owe you, for what it's worth.--SalmanH 17:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I was wrong he said "Blow them away" In the manga,not the anime.I the anime it was "Send em flying." Yeah this is part of what I mean there are different Release commands two in the anime and one in the manga.--SalmanH 06:51, 19 May 2009 (UTC) kensei zanpakuto appearance i don't understand why his weapon is described as a short katana, well technically all shinigami and arrancar should have katanas for a zanpakuto, if there is even such a thing. i'm well aware of what a tanto is and if you look at the reference pointed out and his weapon... well, you be the judge. visually i can't say if it's less than 60-73 cm... taking out the technical bs, its really really short. oh well, foregoing an edit war, that's just my five cents taichos.--Hollow ichigo 07:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Vizard mask I noticed that under his vizard section of his page a picture of him just with his mask hasn't been put up, only one in his hollow form. I think there should be a picture of him with the mask as not to get the two confused. I would do it myself but i dont know how.One eyed king 19:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Appearance Is it just me, or was he really more muscular during his Shinigami days than now as Vizard? And also, i think that "He bears a small resemblance to Jin Kariya of the Bounts." should be deleted, as he dont resemble Kariya at all (except for hair color). --Taan 20:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I also think the Jin Kariya part should be deleted as the only thing they share in common is hair color.One eyed king 22:28, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Shikai I dont know if im the only one who noticed this but it appears that Tachikaze is now in a constant Shikai release. Seeing as how the only time we have seen it released was in Turn Back The Pendulum. I think this is supported by the fact that ever since introduced he has only released it once (Turn Back The Pendulum) While all the other times it seems to be released. So I was wondering if I should make note of that on his page. Or if someone else wants to.One eyed king 00:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I highly doubt that it's release is constant, I wish I could provide proof from the current chapters but unfortunately it isn't drawn in any frame before chapter 366. However, going back to when Ichigo was restrained by the rest of the vizard (http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/216/16-17/), you'll see that at this time it isn't in Shikai. As a constantly released zanpakuto isn't a conscious decision and is instead due to the vast spiritual pressure released by the user, unless something has drastically increased Kensei's within this time gap, it was most likely done simply to save frames that where better used for displaying the vizards powers. Blackstar1 02:01, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Oh i forgot about that chapter, thanksOne eyed king 02:30, 20 July 2009 (UTC) in the anime when he goes in to subdue Hollow Ichigo he takes Tachikase out of a pocket in his cargo pants, that would suggest that even if it is not constant release like Zangetsu he conciously keeps it in Shikai for convienience.Nick D Wolfwood 12:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ka-Bar his Zanpakutō is a Ka bar modified into a Ka bar fighter pretty popular compaired to its ka-Bar tanto :Next time sign your post Derekproxy; Other than that you're absolutely right! good eye.Renji Abarai 01:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) upps I want to buy a tanto mod but its more costly then the fighterDerekproxy 01:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) combat surviaval knife is everyone here so obsessed with Bleach that they fail to see a Ka-Bar combat survival knife seriously i feel crazy for changing it to what it is seriously its a Ka-bar I trained with the USMC and the drill instructor wore clothing similar to him in a way they're alot a like looks wise but seriously people get whiny over the type of clothing and japanese swords that they don't know what one of the worlds most popular military/survival knives on the market 300 militaries use the Ka-bar its not uncommon even Japan issues its JSDF soldier the Ka-Bar call it what it is please!?Derekproxy 02:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Tachikaze and Suzumushi I don't know if somebody noticed it before, but Tachikaze and Suzumushi share a thing: Both zampakutohs have a ring in the hilt. And both were the zampakutohs of Captains of the Ninth Division. I think that, that can be added in the Trivia. Rambard 21:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I suppose the question now becomes "How is that relevant?" First, Tachikaze's ring is only evident in its Shikai form while Suzumushi's ring is present in its sealed form. While we don't know how if the ring on Tachikaze does anything or is just ornamental, we know that the ring on Suzumushi is used for Tosen's Bankai and possibly one of his Shikai moves. With dozens of Shinigamis, you are going to have similarities between Zanpakutos. However, unless there is a glaring similarity, it's probably not relevant. --Shinitenshi 02:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hakudo Expert, or Master? Personally, I believe his skills in hand-to-hand fighting warrant a change in the article to Master status. From what we know, he uses it as his preferred style (as do all other masters) and last time I checked Mashiro was given it, and Kensai is, if anything, even better than she is, as well as a more powerful warrior. Does anyone agree with me, or should it stay the way it is? TomServo101 22:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I think you are sure, that change will be nice. Rambard 18:12, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I agree as well. He's a captain class who fights almost entirely with his hands, that spells master to me. ZeroSD 01:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Junk Trivia Look, the fact that Kensei has shown is bankai along with Ichigo is a transitory fact. If Bleach ends with only those two having showed their bankais then it is an interesting trivia. But as things stand, all vizards capable of bankai are expected to eventually show it. So, please stop adding that particular junk trivia. Tinni 16:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Currently, Kensei is the only vizard (excluding Ichigo Kurosaki) who has shown his bankai. This Trivia is junk. DO NOT ADD IT!!! Minato88 00:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Similarities? I was just wondering if it should be mentioned that Kensei's bankai looks similar to Gantenbainne Mosqueda's Resurreccion. Both cover the users shoulders, arms and have weapons on both hands. Sam B 08:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC)WhiteArmor No, that would fall under the category of junk trivia. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hm... Caught in the new intro that the segmented band that makes up Kensei's bankai is apparently the same purplish color as his A-shirt. Should that be mentioned in his bankai section or not? --Reikson 05:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :No. No information from the opening is to be added. We will wait until the relevant episode airs. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::'kay. --Reikson 11:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to do it, but someone could change the manga image to the new intro's image of kensei's bankaiNoyas 23:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Pictures from the intro are not going to be used as per the image policy. We'll wait til the actual episode is released. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 23:45, April 21, 2010 (UTC)